


Brothers Grimm

by EclipseWing



Series: Supernatural Mix-Tape [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I don't know, One of many failed drabbles, Sam and Dean are both demon blood kids, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 2nd, 1983. Azazel makes a decision that changes everything.</p><p>[Dark Sam and Dean. AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Grimm

The Winchester brothers are schizophrenic psychopaths with religious delusions and an unhealthy co-dependant relationship.

At least… that’s the current diagnosis. It changes every time some new piece of evidence shows up, throwing a fresh light onto events.

Here are the facts: Sam and Dean Winchester lost their mother in a house fire. It sent their life and minds into a downward spiral.

Here is the reality: Azazel had a change of heart that screwed up the world.

Mary Winchester died in a fire, on the night of November 2nd 1983\. A demon pinned her to the ceiling and burned the room down around her.

John Winchester began hunting, dragging his boys along right behind him.

School records put the brothers in fifteen schools every year.

Nobody knows who they are for seventeen years. Occasionally a police report pops up with the name ‘John Winchester’ present, but the minor offenses are quickly forgotten about.

In 2002 John Winchester has a hunt down in Minnesota, and afterwards spends time with his twelve year old son leaving Sam and Dean on their own, in a cold draft laden motel in Colorado with little food and even less money.

In 2002 Dean turns twenty-three and around the country various other kids, the same age, go missing, and then turn up dead…

Dean’s gone for a week before he shows up, soaked to the skin, a haunted look to his eyes and blood under the nails of his fingers and clinging to his skin.

If there was ever a possibility that the pair could be saved, it no longer existed.

“Where were you?” John snaps irritably.

Dean stares past him at something only he can see.

“Did you think you were clever?” John demands, “Going on a hunt and leaving Sam alone? How many times have I told you to look after your brother and how many times have you ignored me?!”

The oldest brother doesn’t say anything, but Sam sees the death and blackness behind green eyes.

Dean doesn’t talk for months afterwards. They continue to move, following hunts, and the first born continues to hold his tongue.

Then one day Dean comes home with red on his hands and shirt, and Sam is all over him in worry and Dean laughs, but it’s bitter and twisted, and pushes his little brother away. “It’s not my blood,” his lip curls up, “It’s not… It’s not mine.” He chuckles and for a moment his eyes look yellow in the light.

That is the first and last time Sam feels scared of his brother.

John doesn’t see the change in his oldest son. He’s not around enough to see it, to catch the flashes of yellow in their depths, nor to see the way Sam and Dean begin to orbit around each other, suddenly aware of something more beyond his understanding.

Then Sam announces he wants to go off to college and it all goes to hell. Or maybe it came from hell and John had never quite realised.

They both leave, Dean and Sam. John is left staring at the open door and wondering if he imagined the hint of yellow in his oldest son’s eyes or the shadow that seemed to stalk behind him.

There are people who argue that if not for Dean, Sam could have been great. If not for Dean, Sam would never have fallen off that path.

Sam and Dean know differently. Dean threw himself off the road to save his brother, while Sam could have easily left him behind. For a time he does, flirting with pretty Jess and making friends with guys such as Brady and this girl Dean’s taking to hanging around with called Meg.

(And if he notices the latter two occasionally sporting black eyes he doesn’t say anything.)

His dreams start when Sam’s twenty-two. He sees Jess burning on the ceiling in fire.

On the 2nd November 2005, Jessica Moore dies in fire.

On the 3rd November 2005, Sam rips Brady’s heart out of his chest and the demon smoke is torn into pieces by Dean.

There was a time that Sam could have left it all behind, Dean, his father, hunting… but Azazel had plans and if that meant shoving Sam off to join his brother in the darkness (because Dean would never pull Sam off himself) then so be it.

Brady is the first kill listed in the Winchester’s file. It isn’t the last.

That year the brother’s leave a wake of destruction from coast to coast. For the first part of the year they remain nameless, until one of Sam’s old college friends drags Dean’s name out into the limelight.

Sam kills her for that. Some part of him knows that it’s not the logical thing to do, but his mind is scorched with images of fire and blood and she looks so pretty splayed out across the floor, blood spreading out like wings behind her that he can’t resist.

They continue to hunt, but more and more it becomes less about saving the people and all about killing the monsters. It’s the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline in their blood that makes them feel alive.

(They stop considering the prospect that they might be the monsters too).

Sam’s nightmares grow worse. He sees events before they happen, almost always related to children with special powers. Children like him and Dean.

(They return to Lawrence to deal with a poltergeist and Missouri watches and shakes her head sadly, and they grin at her, broken smiles and eyes of yellow).

Sam has dreams of the future and can move things with his mind. He’s once even managed to rip apart a necklace into atoms, sending the ghost screaming into oblivion.

Dean knows how people think. He can break through the layers in people’s minds and restructure them to suit him, just as easily as he can rip them apart.

John dies a year later.

They might, or might not have had anything to do with that.

(They actually were the other side of the country when the demons ripped him apart and took the Colt from his cold, dead hands.)

The demons avoid the brothers. Azazel stalks Dean and Sam’s dreams and his daughter flirts with the older brother, blood welling up at her wrist like a fountain that occasionally will be drunk from, but more often will be refused.

There’s an open door in the minds of Sam and Dean Winchester and nobody is quite sure what walked through and took over the shell of the brothers.

They visit Bobby once and he doesn’t know what to do about their razor sharp smiles and broken gazes. He’s not even sure how they got this way. Walker’s sprouting off about Sam Winchester being the AntiChrist and Ash has records dating of various children with psychic abilities vanishing around the country. (Walker turns up dead three months later with his own bullet in his head and no other signs of people near him - Bobby recalls that Gordon had talked about mind control but shook off the idea and wrote it off as demonic - possibly more intentionally that he had realised.)

Jo has an even more chilling tale from a demon she exorcised that whispers of ‘apocalypse’ and ‘demon blood’ and he looks at the pair and thinks she might just be right. There’s a taint about the pair that permeates the very air they breathe, the earth they walk upon.

If one had been human in its faulty entirety it is possible that one brother might have been able to save the other… and then together they would have kept each other from sliding down that slippery slope.

But as it was Azazel got greedy and they both walked off that cliff together.

Sam vanishes in May 2007. Dean knows where he is but he also knows that Sam will survive. He drives up to the abandoned town and waits for Sam to join him. Instead he sees yellow-eyes in his dreams and Meg phones him up about the devil’s gate.

When he gets to Wyoming, Sam is standing beside the corpse of the yellow-eyed demon examining an old gun in his hands.

"The yellow-eyed demon gave it to me," Sam says flatly when Dean walks up to him. "And then I shot him in the head. I don't think he expected me to do that."

Dean and Sam are the only psychic kids left. The abilities should fade with the death of Azazel but they don’t. Meg watches them from a distance with wide eyes and she stays away.

Azazel should have stuck to the plan, provided Lucifer with his tainted vessel and left it at that.

He didn’t. Instead he looked to Michael’s vessel and ruined it for him, and in that single moment he lost both of the brothers.

He paid for his mistake with his life.

Sam and Dean paid with their souls.


End file.
